ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kinnikuman: Rise of the Muscle
Kinnikuman: Rise of the Muscle is the All-Star English Dubbed version of the original Kinnikuman anime as a Compilation film, albeit with some changes and updates for the scenes. It uses the footage from the first episodes of the series. It's licensed by Viz Media with Studiopolis. Plot Same with the first episodes of the series, albeit updated and revamped. Episodes used in the film All of the episodes for the Kaiju Extermination Arc, as well as parts of the 3 episodes of the 20th Choujin Olympics Arc (7-9) are used. Voice Cast Note: Parts of the Dub names from Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy are used as a Mythology Gag for the nicknames. *Kinnikuman/King Muscle (Voiced by Zachary Levi) *Terryman (Voiced by Tim Allen) *Meat (Voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Ramenman (Voiced by Matthew Yang King) *Robin Mask (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) *Buffaloman (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) *Warsman (Voiced by Eric Ladin) Differences from the Original *The Visuals are remastered and updated. *Much like the Original anime, the gross-out humor from the manga is downplayed to make it more different than the animated theatrical films are shown. *Aside from parts of the Soundtrack being intact, some of the designs are changed. **Parts of Brocken Jr.'s outfit is revamped in order to make it more Accessible to foreign viewers, while trying to feel more unique and different. Marketing Transcript Main article: Kinnikuman: Rise of the Muscle/Transcript Notes/Trivia General *This Dub will bring back the franchise to it's popularity, while trying to feel different and distinctive from other English Dubs of Shonen Jump Anime titles, like feeling more Comedic and Whimsical like the 2019 Shazam! film. TvTropes *Actor Allusion: TBD. *Actor-Shared Background: Dave Bautista and Matthew Yang King share some of the things they had with their roles for this dub, like being a Wrestler for the former and being Chinese with the latter. *All Star Cast: The English Dub of this anime as a compilation film brings a mouthful of Anime, Cartoon and Video Game Voice actors in addition to some celebrities. It also brings some newcomers. *Awesome Dear Boy: The reason why the creator wanted to do an All-Star English Dub of the Original Kinnikuman anime because he wished that the Titular hero to have more representation in Shuiesha media. *Casting Gag: It wasn't the only time Brian Bloom voiced an American character with a patriotic theme before. *Newbie Boom: If this dub that uses footage for the first episodes of the series became a success, it might lead into the Kinnikuman franchise being popular again. *Revival by Commercialization: Some of the Trailers will use some old school licensed Songs that are either obscure or mainstream. *What Could Haven Been: Among all of the people the creator wanted to use for the dub of the original Kinnikuman series back in the 80s is none other than the Legendary King of Pop himself, Michael Jackson. Had Michael became alive, he could've guest starred in the Dub as himself in English while the Japanese releases have his dialogue subtitled, just like how he did showed up in the Space Channel 2 games in the form of Space Michael. However, the Dub will have tributes to him. **Some of the scenes were cut due to timing reasons or feeling out of place according to the creator. Category:Anime Category:Superhero films Category:Comedy Category:Science fantasy Category:Professional Wrestling Category:Dubs Category:English Dubs Category:Viz Media Redubs Category:Kinnikuman Category:Shonen Jump Category:Toei Animation Category:Action Category:Action-Comedy Category:Superhero fiction